The Light of Hope
by Scattered Kaleidoscope
Summary: Yes I am aware that it is in fact a cross over. Just do yourself a favor and read it, don't complain to me about it. Read and review please.  :3


My friend inspired this, and I wanted to write about it. 3

* * *

**Hope.**

That was the word that described the light that shined in peoples' hearts. The light that would flourish and grow wings of gold to reach up to the heavens above. The light that would grow a crown white as snow. The light that would lead to a new tomorrow.

A green haired woman stood in the middle of a field of spider lilies. The sun shone down on her, and her green locks blew in the gentle spring wind. Her gold eyes observed the musing black haired man in front of her.

She touched his shoulder and earned herself a coy smile. Her lips did not smile back, but she turned her head to the sky, the glittering stars now glazing them in moonlight. Her scar...the scar of Geass clung to her breast, and the symbol glowed on her forehead.

She felt no pain, felt no sadness no longer. Cicadas cricketed, and suddenly she was alone in the crick that she was placed in. She sat there, naked as day, and stared down at her scarred breast with a dazed expression. She touched it gingerly with her fingers, and then tipped her head back as black ravens sprang from the trees and exploded into the night sky.

Clear as day, droplets fell from her cheeks to the stained water she was bathed in. Her lips formed a word, a word so dark that death could not cure. Her ruby lips closed, and she smiled, her golden hues closing. Her hands fell to the water and she arched her back, pushing her bare breasts up to the sky. She tipped her head back a bit more, and a sigh passed her lips.

She rose up forward and bent down, her back exposed to the cold air as she stood. White wings sprouted forth, angelic as the white light that they were bathed in. She stood, and raised her eyes to the sky, holding out her arms. Tears rolled down her already tear stained cheeks like waterfalls, and she stood on her tip toes as she reached out to the night sky above.

Suddenly lilies were scattered on the screen, and she was seen standing there, touching the man's shoulder. He voiced a complaint of worry, and she smiled, replying with a voiced word of settlement. She returned her gaze to the sky, and closed her eyes briefly.

Bathed in the light of hope with the one she cherished at her side, CC smiled for the first time in her existence.

The light had reached the contract.

* * *

She rose higher than the ground would allow, held out her arms to the sky above her. Her golden hair held a tingle of white, and on her forehead the moon shone brightly. Below her were the fields of people in the city.

She held out her hands, and in them formed a crystal, so clear and bright. She held it up to the sky, and the God's sang a song of rebirth. Her lips formed a word, and it carried through the wind to the white moon floating in the sky.

Her crown blinked once, twice, and she smiled brightly up to the sky. The crystal glowed a bright gold, and her gown feathered into gold feathers that reached the floor. Her gold hair flew out behind her to reach the water falls of crystallized quartz at her command.

Her nails, tipped with white gold, danced across the sky, and in the night of the tragedy, the queen sang a song so bright and joyous that the devil came to life and sang with her. Her blue eyes glittered like the sea and held deep determination that would only rival future generations of the moon.

The light of hope had reached the moon.

* * *

A hand held out the staff of pink. The star glittered with golden rays of sunlight, and in another hand held a card of red. Lips formed a word, so light and cheery. She bore wings of white, strong and pure. A cat to her left, bigger than a lion, stronger than an elephant, faster than a cheetah.

To her right, a man with wings and silvery hair wore robes of white. Rain cascaded down to the ground, droplets like blood on a murder scene. Green eyes closed, brown hair became wet. Emerald hues made their appearance, and the light flew up to the sky.

Her lips moved, and the card glowed brightly, and the sky could have smiled down at her. Her wings lifted her from the ground, and her feet flew up to the sky. She hovered above the city, looking down at it with a bright smile.

Without hesitation, she flew down to the city fast as light, and let the rain bathe her in love.

The light had reached the cards.

* * *

Brown hair blew in the calm summer breeze, and brown eyes stared up at the sky. Hands held a cross, so golden sunlight reflected on it. Lips in a small smile, the woman stepped forward, her bare feet stepping into crystal clear waters. She raised her hands to the sky, people looking at her weird.

The cross glistened brightly with rays of sunshine, and the water rose to cover her in satin white. Her eyes closed and her hair spanned out behind her in a gold wave of locks. Her lips formed a word, and white gold wings sprouted from her back.

She lifted herself to the sky, and rose vines twined and twisted around her slim body, roses blooming all around her. Her brown eyes colored violet and she smiled brilliantly. Her cross flashed a bright light, and she fell into the deep sea below, bubbles rising under her.

She fell to the depths, the cross in her hand, its light shining to the heavens above.

The light had reached the crossed French angel.

* * *

A door stood proud against the darkness. Silver as steel, brilliantly bold with white wood. It stood against hard climates. Snow, anger, hurricanes and more. It stood there against the darkness and beckoned those from beyond to come to its doors.

The darkness closed in, but the light from the door kept it back. On the door was written a word. The door opened and light exploded from the depths and shone brilliantly at the darkness, making it fade away into nothing.

The light had reached the doors.

* * *

Black curls tumbled down to the woman's small of her back as she stood on the stage. Her hands held the microphone, her lips uttered a word. Her dark brown eyes shone brilliantly with determination, courage growing inside of her body.

The bright blue sky above bore an angel and shinigami. The pink haired angel's eyes watered and her wings fluttered. The blonde haired boy smiled sadly, gold eyes glittering with held back tears.

The woman on the stage sang a song of purity, and love. Her lyrics reached the crowd, and in the midst of the sunlight that she bathed in, her clothes feathered into a satin snow gown, and from her back sprouted white wings. Her feet lifted from the ground and her song became louder, reaching out from the depths of her pure heart to the crowd that listened with wide eyes.

The light had reached the song.

* * *

Pink hair fluttered lightly in the wind, and gold honey hues stared up at the night sky. Stars glittered and danced across it, and held fast to the woman's attention. The lock around her neck glistened brilliantly with little sparks of white and gold.

Her lips murmured a word, and light burst forth. The cat man on his way there slowed to a halt, staring at her with wide indigo eyes. His key reacted blindly, shining golden.

An egg floated in front of the woman, and she smiled, holding it tightly to her chest. Her lips smiled brightly, and the egg glowed a bright white and gold wings sprouted from her back. She floated above the ground just a few feet, her eyes locked on the sky.

The light had reached the dreamer.

* * *

Red hues stared at the never ending twilight. Four or six others stood behind her, and she turned to look at them with blank eyes. None spoke a word, but she felt a soft smile come to her lips. Returning her gaze back to the sky above, she uttered a soft word, so soft.

A brilliant light sprung forth from her back and black wings sprouted from the depths, tips as red as velvet blood. She reached out towards the sky, a sign of resignation, of pleading.

Her eyes slowly closed, and tears fell from her eyes.

The light had reached the damned.

* * *

Even in the darkness, hope can reach you. The light that shines so brilliantly that we shy away from it. Angels can reach the sky, demons can try. This light, this bright light will reach into the deepest of depths of the darkness.

Each star is like a wish. A wish to be courageous, to be brilliant. The darkness may swallow you now, but the door still lies there in wait. The door to the Light. This light of hope will shine against the dark sky and save us from never ending hate and suffering.

Golden rays, bask in the sunlight of the love we share for each other. Angels sing your song; wings sprout from the darkness and lift us to the sky to breathe our last breath.

We are…

Hope.*

***: That's the word that everyone was murmuring.**

**I hope you can recognize what animes I used. I won't be telling so if you want to know, you have ask to me.**

**I wrote this story because my friend Katteh inspired me to watch Princess Tutu. So technically she gets the credit. But it's true. The light of Hope is always around us, and in the darkness, that's all that we need to survive.**

**Please review~**


End file.
